


Snapshots

by Lanierose442



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanierose442/pseuds/Lanierose442
Summary: Just a few non-work related stories of how I imagine Jemily if Will never existed. Domestic Jemily fluff with maybe some sex
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	1. The Family Photo

It was total chaos, granted, a chaos JJ and Emily loved. They were currently trying to take a family portrait to hang in their new home. With three kids, and one on the way, this was no easy task. Henry, six, their first, was irritated by his younger siblings, and their lack of obedience. Micheal and Margaret, Maggie for short, were twins, just shy of three and making this process a lot harder than it needed to be. Micheal was crying, as usual, while Maggie was running around like a wild animal. 

JJ and Emily had been in love since Emily first started at the BAU. Hiding a secret relationship for nearly a year. When they finally announced it to their team, they were met with no resistance. The whole team already knew, from the moment Emily started. The whispered conversations, the lingering touches. They knew. Fucking profilers.

“Enough.” Emily ordered sternly. “Margaret Roslyn Prentiss-Jareau, I swear to god if you don’t settle down Christmas is cancelled.”

Maggie stopped dead in her reign of terror at the sound of her full name. It was early December, and all Emily wanted was a family picture. 

“Come here Mags.” JJ said.

Maggie hung her head and followed orders, greeting her mothers. JJ picked up the girl, dark wavy hair like Emily, bright striking blue eyes like herself. She was still too young for any other noticeable features of either. JJ rested her daughter on her hip, one of the toddler's legs resting on the small swell of JJ’s stomach. 

Emily was already holding Micheal, the sensitive one of the group. He had blonde hair so bright it was almost white, and deep brown eyes like Emily. Emily was grateful for JJ’s brother. He was the biological father of the children. They used Emily’s eggs to make the embryos. JJ carried Henry, JJ’s DNA winning out for the blond haired, blue eyed boy. Though, his features were developing into sharper edges, like Emily’s. Emily carried the twins, and nearly died in birth. Hence, JJ carrying their last. Hopefully.

They were all wearing an outfit with red and gold. Maggie, a puffy red dress with gold flowers on the lace of the dress. Micheal and Henry were wearing a simple red button down with creme pants and gold suspenders. JJ had a deep red sweater dress that fell below her knees. She wore gold jewelry to match. Emily was wearing a red blouse with black pants, using gold jewelry to finish the look as well.

Emily had Micheal on her hip, they had gotten various shots before the photographers studio fell into madness. All that was left was the full family picture. With the twins calmed, they posed with Emily and JJ beside each other, Micheal and Maggie each on a hip, opposite where the couple were pressed together, Henry posed between the women. The last shot was done, allowing the family to leave. 

Emily loaded the kids into the 7 seater SUV they had recently bought, on account of the new baby. They also had to buy a new house to fit the new member, as Emily refused to make kids share rooms. They had just moved in, just in time as today they would find out the sex of their new addition and decorate the nursery accordingly. They had waited to find out the sex of Henry until he was born, driving Emily crazy. With the twins, they thought it would be smart to find out their sex before hand. And for this pregnancy, Emily won the debate on whether or not to find out the sex. 

Emily pulled into their new garage. Micheal was asleep in his carseat, while Maggie was on the verge of losing her fight with a nap, perking up when the car stopped. Henry was in the back row, reading quietly from his kids book. 

All Emily’s life, she had never touched her family’s fortune. That changed when she had a family and vowed to do everything, including using her trust fund, to make them happy. 

Emily carried Micheal in, while Maggie and Henry walked. Emily went straight up to Micheal’s room, which was still not fully unpacked, but his furniture was put together and his clothes were hung in the closet. 

“Mikey. Baby boy.” Emily soothed as she tried to wake him, he woke slightly with a grunt. “Do you want to change clothes?” She asked quietly. Micheal shook his head into the crook of Emily’s neck. “Okay.” Emily agreed, pulling back the blankets to Micheal's twin bed and tucking him in for a nap.

Micheal and Maggie’s rooms were upstairs, and connected by a small playroom and bathroom. Henry’s bedroom was next to Micheal’s. Downstairs was the master bedroom for Emily and JJ. Which made Emily feel safer at having a barrier between her and her kids should anyone try to break in. There was also another small room that was downstairs. This room was designated to be the nursery for the new arrival. The master bedroom had a connected bathroom and large closet. On the main floor there was also a powder room for guests, and another bathroom upstairs. Bringing the house specs to 5 bedrooms and 3.5 bath. Perfect for their family. There was also a basement with a second living room, laundry room, and storage room. The main living spaces were semi-open. Half walls separating the living room from the large kitchen and dining area. 

The style of the house was perfectly blended between classy and modern, (Emily), and comfortable and homey, (JJ).

Emily came down from Micheal’s room, finding Maggie sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island while JJ took out her elaborate hair. Maggie had taken the longest to get ready, JJ trying desperately to keep the wild toddler still enough to finish her hair, criss-crossing braids into pigtails tied with gold bows. 

“Is Garcia still coming over to watch the kids?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, I called her while you put Micheal down.” JJ replied.

“We should tell her to wake him up by dinner. Otherwise he won’t sleep until midnight tonight.” Emily remarked.

“I don’t know. That boy can sleep.” JJ joked lightly.

“Hmm. I wonder where he got  **that** .” Emily joked back.

“Are you implying that Micheal picked it up from me?”

“Yes.” Emily deadpanned, earning a chuckle from her wife.

“Well, keep laughing and I’ll decide we don’t get to figure out the sex today.”

“That’s not fair!” Emily mocked anger, “I’m the mom too!” 

“Sure. But you aren’t going through the crazy hormones and back pain.” 

“Maggie, Mommy’s being mean to me.” Emily playfully involved the girl. 

“Bad Mommy! Time out!” Maggie replied, turning around to waive a finger at the blonde. 

“Mags, I’m hurt.” JJ played along, “Want do you want, a brother or sister?” JJ asked.

“Sister!” The tiny brunette answered immediately.

JJ and Emily laughed, “I’ll see what I can do.”

The front door opened, the security chirping as the robot voice announced someone’s arrival. “Where’s my niece and nephew?” Garcia loudly announced through the house. 

Maggie turned around, her eyes widening, “Auntie P is here!” She announced loudly, hopping off the bar stool to race towards Garcia, Henry coming out of whatever hidey hole to do the same. 

Emily walked closer to the front door, through the living room. “I count one less kid then I should.” Penelope said.

“Micheal is taking a nap after the picture fiasco.” Emily informed. “Which reminds me. Wake him up before dinner. I made a pasta bake, it’s in the fridge. Just put it in the oven at 400 for like 25-30 minutes and that’s dinner.”

“Coolio.” Penelope answered, not really paying attention. 

“And Micheal needs a pull up before bed. Once he’s out, he doesn’t want to make it to the potty, but Maggie is pretty good about it. Him and Maggie need a bath tonight, Henry is fine. Let’s see, what else?” Emily mused to herself.

“Em, relax. How long have I been babysitting?” Penelope asked.

“Since Henry was born. But with all three at once, it can get a little crazy. Don’t be afraid to take privileges away or put them in time out.”

“I know. Go, enjoy the doctors, and your date.” For the other pregnancies, they had girl and boy options picked out before they even knew what they were having, but for this one, Emily and JJ had been so busy, between work and the kids, and moving into the house Derek renovated for them, and Christmas plans, they hadn’t even had time to think about it, so they planned this date night to figure out the name, after the sex.

“Okay, okay. We’ll go. I think JJ is changing into something a little warmer right now.” Emily said, disappearing into the hall to their room. 

Emily and JJ crashed into each other in the hall. “Are you ready?” JJ asked, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

“More than ever.” Emily smiled.

They shared a quick kiss before heading out to the garage. They took the sedan, a new car they reserved for work commutes, as the sedan had all the car seats. Emily, as always, opened the door for JJ. 

They walked into the doctor's office, being brought back soon after signing in. “My two favorite ladies, ready to find out what you’re having?” Dr. Mattson, the women’s doctor’s for all their pregnancies asked.

“Well, I hope it’s a human, but I’ll settle for a puppy.” Emily deadpanned, earning a glare from JJ and a chuckle from the doctor.

After scanning with the ultrasound, the doctor’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh no, what’s wrong? The last time you made that face, we had twins.” Emily asked, panicked.

“It’s nothing bad, the baby is just being shy today. I might have to use the internal- wait, hold on.” Dr. Mattson said, noticing the baby moved suddenly, moving perfectly into view. “Oh, she’s an obedient one.”

“She?” JJ asked.

“Oh thank fuck. Maybe we can have one that listens.” Emily breathed out. “Wait, she? It’s a girl?”

“Welcome to the party Emily.” JJ teased.

“Yes, looks like you guys will have another girl.” Dr. Mattson confirmed. 

“Sarah?” JJ offered. All of their kids had what would be considered ‘old names’ and they were sitting at a fancy restaurant trying to figure out the new arrival’s name.

“Addison?” Emily asked.

“No, then we would have two A names in a row.” JJ disagreed, noting the middle name they already picked out. Emily’s family had a tradition of naming middle names after the mother. JJ named Maggie after her sister, so they wanted to use Emily’s family tradition. But Emily didn’t want her own name in her childs, for fear of the child losing some identity. So they decided on the Italian version, Amelia.

“Grace?”

“I really like that name. But I don’t like the way it sounds together. Grace Amelia. Just doesn’t roll off the tongue right.”

Emily rolled her eyes at her wife. “What about Gracelyn? Then Grace as a nickname, and we have the best of both worlds.”

JJ thought for a moment. “Gracelyn Amelia Prentiss-Jareau.” She mused out loud. “I love it.” JJ finished with a smile, running her hand fondly on her bump. 

“So, we found out we’re having a girl, we picked a name out for her, we have great friends, one who completely redid our house, one who is watching our three kids for free and I have the best wife in the world.” Emily said, kissing JJ’s hand, “I couldn’t ask for anything more.”


	2. The Mall

“This is the best part of having a baby.” JJ said as her, Emily, and Penelope walked through the mall. They were shopping for Grace, prepping for everything she would need. Emily pushed the double stroller with the twins in it. It was easier to just strap them in than try and keep track of two toddlers ready to bolt at any minute. Henry was at a playdate with Jack, Hotch watching both boys. 

“I thought the best part was creating new life?” Emily challenged.

“No, it’s definitely this.” JJ replied, holding up a small dress set with a matching bow and shoes.

“Oh god that’s cute.” Emily said, reaching out for the outfit. They were currently hitting up every child and baby store in the large mall. They needed to get more clothes for their three oldest, as they grew so fast. Thankfully, with another girl on the way, they could start saving some of Maggie’s old clothes for when Grace is older. 

“Didn’t you guys come to check out furniture? Don’t most people get hoards of clothes from a baby shower?” Penelope asked.

“We’re not having a baby shower for our fourth child. That’s… excessive. We only had one for the twins because there were two and we weren’t sure everything we would need.” JJ explained.

Garcia was cut off from responding when Maggie called Emily. “Mama!” She asked, pulling the cover back to look at Emily.

“What baby?” Emily responded immediately, leaning in closer to her daughter. 

“That woman is looking at me funny.” Maggie said quietly, pointing obviously to the woman in question. Emily’s head snapped in the direction Maggie was pointing. She noticed a middle aged woman snap her gave as soon as Emily made eye contact. With her professional experience and mothering instincts kicking in, she looked nervously to JJ, who also heard the conversation.

“Don’t worry, Mags. We’ll keep an eye on her.” JJ soothed. Each kid had a distinct personality. Henry was a genius, always asking questions and geeking out with Uncle Spence. Micheal was the sensitive one, anything could cause a fit. But Maggie was the most like her mothers. She was observant, would pick up on the subtext of any interaction. She was a mini-profiler. It made arguments between Emily and JJ quite difficult if she was around. 

“Okay, Mommy.” She responded. That’s what caused the woman to look back at them. Mama and Mommy was not a typical family dynamic. 

Emily noticed immediately the reason behind the stern gaze. She made eye contact with her wife and friend. “Let’s go check out another store. This is all clothes. Pen’s right. We should focus on the big stuff.”

Pen and JJ had a look of understanding before JJ put the outfit back and followed everyone out of the store. “Wanna get some lunch, guys?” JJ asked, mostly to the kids, but Emily and Penelope agreed. 

They had already gotten clothes for the older three kids, all they really needed was stuff for the new baby, so a break was in order, the kids getting bored of the shopping. Luckily for them, the food court was right next to the kids play area. Allowing the kids to burn off some energy while JJ and Pen got the food.

Unluckily for Emily, the woman from the store was waiting for her and the twins. Emily walked up, each hand holding one of the twin’s. She was looking down, listening to Maggie tell a story she only understood half of. By the time she looked up and noticed the woman, it was too late. The twins were too excited about the play area to turn back without two full scale meltdowns.

Emily helped the toddlers take their shoes off, as instructed by the play area rules. She sent them off, looping one finger in each tiny shoe before walking confidently up to the woman.

Emily wasn’t even able to get a word out. “You know, I oughta call CPS on you.” The woman said quietly, but her voice was full of malice.

“Excuse me?” Emily asked, baffled.

“You living such a sinful life in front of those kids. It can’t be right for them.”   
  


That was it for Emily. “Go ahead, you ignorant asshole. All they’ll find is a loving family, with healthy and happy kids, in a much nicer house than you could ever imagine. If you continue to harass me and my family through the mall, I’ll have you arrested. I can do that, because unlike you, I’m a federal agent, and I could destroy your shit life in the boondocks with one phone call.” Emily turned away from the intolerant woman. “Maggie, Micheal, come here.” 

Obediently, they came back, not having much playtime. Emily helped them get their shoes on in silence. When she stood with them, they each grabbed an outstretched hand and followed their Mama back to where Pen and JJ were setting out food.

“Did you fight with that woman?” Maggie asked quietly.

“No baby. I just had a word with her.”

“Was she bad?”

“Yeah, Maggie. She was. But you know me and Mommy will never let anyone bad get to you.” Emily assured.

They ate lunch, Maggie and Micheal making a mess of themselves from the dipping sauce for their chicken nuggets. JJ laughed, snapping a picture of them. They had identical sauce smears on their face and hands. In that moment, Emily’s tension resolved, and she decided to tell JJ what happened later that night.

They spent the rest of the mall trip in a baby boutique, ordering most of the nursery furniture there. Emily paid for the delivery, but decided she’d recruit the guys to help build it all when they got closer to the due date. It was a matching set with a crib, changing table, dresser, and toy bin. All the furniture was white with delicate gold detailing. They still needed a swing, bouncer, high chair, glider, bassinet and a car seat. Not to mention all the smaller stuff. In each shop, they had picked up a few baby clothes, so they had a start to the needed collection. 

Even through all the homophobic bullshit, Emily would call this day a win. JJ and Garcia packed up the trunk with the items and tucked the stroller away while Emily got both kids in their seats. They stopped to pick up Henry on the way home.

Penelope stayed for dinner. Excusing herself only when the chaos of bedtime started. It was Henry’s bath day, but he was adamant on keeping the mud from his playdate as a trophy. He lost the fight, only when Emily threatened to take away his tablet. 

As they finally crawled into bed, all three kids sleeping peacefully, Emily told JJ about her altercation at the mall.

“Emmy, I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

“Jayje, don’t be. But if CPS shows up, we have nothing to hide. I just thought I should let you know.”

“Thank you.” JJ said, finishing with a long yawn.

Emily chuckled at her cute wife. “You’re welcome. Get some sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too. Night.” 

Emily leaned down, “I love you, Gracie. Goodnight.” Emily kissed JJ’s stomach before returning to kiss her wife. They cuddled together before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. The Birthday

It was March 10th, a warm Saturday made the day perfect for the twin’s 3rd birthday. The whole team and the twin’s entire preschool class plus their parents were at Emily and JJ’s house. The sliding glass door through the dining room was open, letting a warm breeze fill the house. The guests were in the common areas of the house, or out in the large backyard. The kids were all running around the couple of blow up houses posted in the backyard. Well, the kids and Derek Morgan. 

JJ was talking with another of the moms, who was also pregnant. Though she was a couple months ahead of JJ. Emily, however, was running around making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Elizabeth, JJ’s parents, brother, and niece were there as they hadn’t seen the twins since they were born. Adley was 15, but adored her younger cousins. 

“Nana!” Maggie said, running up to Elizabeth, who looked very uncomfortable around that many children. 

At the sight of her granddaughter running over, Elizabeth smiled and knelt down. “What do you need, bug?”

Maggie's hair was in pigtails, the tail of it naturally curled into perfect spirals. It blew in the wind and Elizabeth found it adorable. Maggie smiled brightly at the nickname. “Henry and Mikey want you to come play.”

“Oh, I’m too old to play as rough as you!” Elizabeth replied, her tone exaggerated.

“No! Uncle D is playing and he’s old. But we can play soft! How ‘bout you push me on the swing?” Maggie asked, pointing to the small play set rooted in the ground of the backyard.

Elizabeth pretended to think for a moment, “I suppose that’s alright.” She said, grabbing Maggie’s small hand, “Lead the way.” Elizabeth smiled.   
  


Elizabeth pushed her granddaughter on the swing until it was time for cake and presents. Instead of asking everyone to buy two gifts, they asked parents of girls to buy for Maggie and parents of boys for Micheal. The class was evenly split, but there were far more guests from the BAU that were male than female. Emily simply asked them to get a cheap one for each, as with the extended family.

Each one had a separate table to pile their presents, and Penelope set up a camera to film the opening. But first, cakes. Maggie and Micheal got their own smaller cake rather than one large one. Maggie’s was chocolate, Micheal’s vanilla. They each blew out three candles, side by side with Emily and JJ on either side of them, Penelope also snapped a picture of that. Emily and JJ also spent the whole present ordeal catching wrapping paper as the twins threw it on the ground for the wind to pick up. After all this was done, Spencer recorded who bought what gift so they could send thank you notes, people slowly started to trickle out. Each kid had an even amount of gifts, which still turned out to be too many new toys, clothes, and accessories for a three year old. Morgan’s gift was the favorite. Micheal got a white and orange nerf gun, and Maggie got a pink and purple counterpart. The twins spent the evening, after everyone left, shooting at each other. 

Elizabeth and the Jareau’s stayed later. Enjoying the time with the family they rarely saw. They’re night was interrupted by a gentle scratching at the wooden front door. Emily, the ever capable FBI agent she was, immediately grabbed her gun from the safe before checking the door. She looked through the peephole and saw nothing. She then pulled back the shades on the thin windows by the door. She peered into the dark, straining to see. She was about to leave when she saw movement at the corner of her view. She looked down and found a small, white puppy. It looked sad and covered in mud. 

Emily put her gun back in the safe before opening the door. She scooped up the mangy dog and was greeted with soft kisses. She carried it back to the living room. JJ was the first to notice.

“Uh, Em?”

“It was just scratching at the door. She looks so sad.” Emily said quietly.

“Emily…” JJ warned lightly, reminding Emily of her fear of them after the Hankel case. 

“I know, babe. But I can’t just throw it back out. It’s a baby!”

JJ chuckled, “You are such a sap.”

It was the laughter that caught the kids’ attention. Maggie was the first to say anything, “Puppy!” She shouted, running to her Mama. 

“Careful, it’s dirty, and I don’t want you to get sick. A couple pets and then wash your hands.” Emily warned.

The kids agreed, each following the rules. “Look, Mama!” Henry said at his turn. “She has two different colored eyes!” He exclaimed.

Emily looked closely. “She does.” She agreed, noticing the one blue, one brown eyes. 

It was seeing the kids, so excited by the dog, so happy, that JJ decided her views on dogs. The question she’d been waiting for came from Micheal.

“Can we keep it?” 

Emily was waiting for the bad news, but was surprised. “We can keep it. But we have to try and find its owner first. And, she needs a bath.” JJ agreed.

Emily was beaming inside. “But first, you all need to go to bed.” Emily said, “Adley, can you take the puppy out back while we put them down?”

Her niece happily complied, taking the puppy and heading out. After Emily washed her own hands and helped JJ put the kids to bed, their final guests left for the night to their respective hotels. 

Emily bathed the dog in their bathroom, towel drying her thoroughly. She carried the now clean puppy back to her room. “You know, this dog is way too thin and dirty to have an owner.”

JJ smiled, “I know, but maybe it’ll teach them a lesson. Good actions are rewarded. So, if we do find an owner, we’ll get them one anyway.”

Emily was so excited. She loved animals, and while she was a cat person, this little puppy was an amazing addition.


	4. The nursery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is so late. I'm sorry. I've had a horrible ear infection. It's so bad I might have permanent damage to that ear. So I forgot to post. Don't worry, it's slowly getting better and I'm less miserable. Anyway, enough of my bitching. Here's the chapter that was supposed to go up Monday. Thanks to all who have read, feel free to leave a comment or whatever.

They ended up not finding an owner for the puppy that ended up at their doorstep. It was predicted, but still exciting for everyone. They’ve had her for a few months. She was growing well, was caught up on shots and fixed. She was also spoiled. She had a bunch of toys, a dog bed in every room, though she was allowed on the furniture after they found out she didn’t shed. She was a mixed breed but had some terrier in her, making her at least a little hypo-allerginic and the perfect size for someone afraid of big dogs. She was a good dog, she was already potty and kennel trained, and picked up on new commands easily. They named her Bedisa, which means ‘fate or destiny’ in Georgian. It seemed fitting as Bedisa found them. Bedisa was gentle with the kids, but Micheal was her favorite. It really helped him come out of his shell more. 

JJ started her 6 month maternity leave early, after the doctor put her on bedrest at 32 weeks. Gracie was wreaking havoc on JJ’s body once she entered the third trimester. 

On a week off, the team agreed to Emily’s desperate request to help her put together the nursery. Over the last few months, they’d gotten the rest of what they needed. JJ had decided that the nursery should be themed around butterflies, as she collected them as a child. Emily only resisted at first. For Henry and the twins they went with more neutral nursery themes. But JJ was set on the butterflies, and Emily caved easily. They had Penelope develop JJ’s idea for a mural on a computer program, giving the design to a painting company. 

Emily stood in the nursery, looking on at the beautifully done mural as she waited for the team. It was a field of wildflowers, trees outlining the field, and a swarm of butterflies spelling out Gracelyn where they planned to put the bed.

The team arrived in the late morning. Jack ran off with Henry as soon as the Hotchner’s arrived. Beth even accompanied Hotch, though Emily didn’t expect her to do much. Even Tara, the newest member of the team, came as well. Emily led the group back to the nursery. 

When Hotch retired, only consulting from a legal standpoint after renewing his practicing degree, he suggested Emily as the new unit chief. She was hired so it was easy for her to slip into boss mode as she handed out assignments. “Garcia, Reid, you're on toddler duty. Keep the kids out of trouble. Morgan, start with the crib, Hotch on the dresser, Dave on the changing table. Tara and Beth, we have an assload of clothes just sitting clean in a hamper, start hanging them up and putting them away. I don’t care how you organize it, just do it with some sense of reason.”

Everyone nodded and began their separate tasks. Emily floated around helping wherever. Once the furniture was put together, she set the guys on smaller various pieces. Derek was in charge of the swing. It had a rotating seat for two different directions of swinging, and the seat came off to hook into the bouncer frame. Dave was in charge of the bassinet, and Hotch was responsible for the glider. 

Soon, Beth and Tara had also finished, Emily liking the way they had organized everything. Full outfit sets were hung in the closet along with heavier items for the next winter. In the dresser’s top drawer was socks, mittens, and hats. The second drawer held onesies. The third was pajama sets. And the final drawer was pants. 

Emily had Tara tag Penelope out, assigning Pen to take the various decorations and put them up. There was a various collection of butterfly decor, brightly colored knick knacks, and hanging geometric shelves (that Derek put up before Pen decorated.) Derek also mounted the pink canopy with a built in butterfly mobile over the crib.

Emily enjoyed the time, laughing as they all worked together. Emily moved the swing and bouncer to the living room, as that was where it would get the most use. The high chair was tucked away in a corner of the pantry, as it wouldn’t be needed for a while. The bassinet was set in Emily and JJ’s bedroom for when the baby first came home. 

When Dave finished the changing table, Beth set about using the drawers in it to store various other things: bibs, burp rags, diapers and wipes, and extra blankets.

While Derek and Pen stayed behind to decorate, Emily asked Hotch and Rossi to put the car seat base in the car. They had bought a simple black and navy blue travel system. It came with a stroller and a base. Emily also bought an inlay for the car seat for added head support. It was white with navy blue chevrons. She also found a baby wrap with the same pattern. 

After all the tasks were done, it was nearly 2 in the afternoon. Emily graciously thanked her helpers, buying them all pizza and beer. They crowded together on the comfortable sofa sectional eating and laughing when Emily got a text. Much to everyone’s relief, it was merely JJ from her room.

‘ **_Can I come join you? It sounds like fun._ ** ’

Emily responded quickly, saying she’d meet her wife in their room. She found Micheal cuddled with JJ as she watched TV. Emily grabbed Micheal, hiking him up on one hip, before reaching a hand to support JJ as she stood.

JJ waddled out to the living room, also thanking their guests for coming before sitting at a crooked angle on the couch. Micheal hung by Emily as she sat by her wife. This boy had grown up with the team, but still got a bout of shyness when too many of them were around at once. They enjoyed their time together before everyone had other things to do on a Saturday night. 

Henry and Jack bounded down from Henry’s room, begging for a sleepover. Hotch looked to Emily in JJ, asking permission. The wives agreed. Henry had a bunk bed for this reason. As everyone left, the house quieted significantly. That night, Maggie was dragging her feet going to bed, being uncharacteristically clingy. 

Finally, Emily lost her patience. “Margaret! What is wrong with you?” Emily snapped.

Maggie began to cry, which quickly grew into loud wailing. “I don’t want you to love me less!”

Emily was taken aback at that response. Maggie never cried. And she never questioned herself in the family dynamic. Immediately, Emily softened. “Mags, it’s okay. We won’t love you less. Is it because of the baby?”

Maggie nodded. “You spent the whole day doing things for her! You never spend a whole day for me.”

“Oh, Magpie, we only had to spend a whole day because Mommy and me took too long to put everything together. Plus, since we spent the whole day for her so we wouldn’t have to spend any more days until she comes. But just because the baby may take a lot of time, doesn’t mean we will love you, or your brothers any less.” Emily explained softly.

Maggie had stopped crying, but still sniffled every once in a while. “You promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Emily replied smiling, sticking her pinky out to her daughter.

Maggie looped her own pinky around Emily’s and did a quick up and down movement before being satisfied. “Can I sleep with you?” 

“Sure, I have no problem with that. Let’s go ask Mommy.” Emily said, scooping up Maggie and tickling her on the way down the stairs, earning bright giggles. 

JJ agreed to the sleeping arrangement, and both brunettes crawled in bed, Maggie tucked securely between them. After rearranging so neither woman was smothered by Maggie’s long, thick hair, all three fell asleep in a cuddle puddle. 


	5. The Delivery

The bed rest worked well for JJ. too well. She was a week overdue. It was early May and Dr. Mattson finally caved into JJ’s pleas, scheduling her induction for the morning. Elizabeth was in town specifically to help with the other kids while JJ had Grace. 

Morning had come, Emily and JJ got up at 6 to be at the hospital by 7. They both put on comfortable clothes, grabbed both JJ and Gracelyn’s hospital bags, kissed the kids and Elizabeth goodbye before heading out. After JJ was hooked up to a contraction, fetal heart rate, and bp monitor, the nurse put in an IV and started pitocin to induce contractions. Just minutes after it was injected, JJ felt the first string contraction. This went on for hours, but much less than Henry, when her water broke naturally. At 3 in the afternoon, it was time to push. 

JJ went without pain medication, screaming at Emily and the doctor and in general as the hours ticked by. She was exhausted by the time it was time to push.

She shook her head weakly, feeling faint. “I can’t.” She choked out. 

Watching her wife in pain, sacrificing for her children, made Emily more determined, despite the name calling. When her wife was on the verge of giving up, so close to the finish line, Emily did the only thing she could. 

“Lean forward, babe.” Emily ordered gently. JJ obeyed, leaning forward as Emily climbed behind her. She got situated, one leg on each side of the blonde. “I know it hurts babe, but lean on me, hold my hand, punch me in the face, do anything you need to get our girl out.” 

JJ started to cry, from a mix of the exhaustion and sweet things Emily said. She turned her head to kiss the brunette. It was only broken by the doctor's voice. “Jennifer, I need you to push on the next contraction, hold it for as long as you can. I need to get her head out and soon.”

As the next contraction, JJ bared down, pushing for nearly 20 whole seconds. Emily brushed her blonde hair out of her face, peppering kisses on her forehead. “Such a good job. Keep going.” Emily egged on.

“Great, we’ve got her head out. Take a breath Jennifer. Just the shoulders and we’re done. Next contraction push again.” 

JJ grabbed both of Emily’s hands, squeezing hard as the next contraction hit, and she pushed Grace all the way out. As soon as JJ felt the pressure decrease, JJ slumped weakly into her wife. They both looked expectantly as the doctor cut the cord and whisked Grace off immediately. The room was quiet, the only noise hushed whispers where there should have been crying. 

“What’s wrong?” JJ nearly sobbed, her fear taking over.

“She just needs a little help getting her first breath in, she’s alive.” One nurse replied quickly. 

Finally, after what felt like hours but was merely a minute and a half, a loudly, gasping wail filled the room, earning a relieved chuckle from the nurses. Dr. Mattson cleaned the baby some, weighing and measuring the squirming bundle before handing her, still naked, to the women, still posed together.

Emily rested her head on JJ’s shoulder as they peered at the new arrival. “She’s beautiful. She looks just like you.” JJ husked out, her voice as tired as the rest of her. 

Grace did, her eyes were not like her siblings, who were all born with blue eyes (Micheal’s darkening later on), she had a light brown iris and she already had a full head of nearly black hair. She had a tiny, but sharp nose, obviously Emily’s. Emily chuckled and cried, reaching a hand over JJ to brush a finger along Grace’s red cheek. JJ immediately tried to get Grace to breastfeed, finding a worked up baby was the easiest to get to latch.

The next hour was spent with Emily watching the nurses bathe and bundle the new baby while JJ had to deliver the afterbirth and get stitches. She had a 2nd degree perineal tear, which could be stitched up with local anesthetic. Weighing at 8 lbs. 3 oz., Grace was their biggest baby yet. She was also the longest, 22 inches. Emily handed back the now sleeping bundle to JJ as soon as she was patched up. Around 5:30, they permitted guests. Elizabeth and the kids first. 

“Wow.” Micheal and Maggie said in unison.

“She’s all mushing.” Henry remarked.

Emily laughed, “So were you. But this is a traumatic experience for the baby, the swelling will go down. I promise.”

JJ handed the baby off to Elizabeth while Emily helped the twins join their Mom on the bed. 

Elizabeth studied the tiny baby. “She looks exactly like Emily when she was born.” She said quietly. “You have a mini me.”

“I hope not. I was a terrible teenager, she better be like JJ then.” Emily joked, earning a round of chuckles.

The next to be let in, were JJ’s parents. They gushed at the baby, noting how much like Em she looked too. Elizabeth had taken the kids home for dinner and then bed, the Jareau’s promised to help as soon as they left the hospital. 

The last to visit at the hospital was Penelope and Morgan, the rest of the team deciding to visit when they went home.

“Wow, hey little Princess.” Derek said, stealing Emily’s nickname for her mini-me. 

“Hey!” Emily called jokingly.

“Come on, Em. You can’t even deny it. She’s basically you. And you were so worried when the other three were born with blue eyes.” Penelope teased.

“That’s fair, Em.” JJ piped up. “You were so worried no one would think they were yours.”

“Okay, enough with the verbal assaults. We need to let JJ and Gracie rest. Out.” Emily ordered, the two friends following the command immediately, Morgan handing the baby back to JJ. When the door shut behind the two, Emily set Gracie gently in the hospital bassinet. She leaned over to JJ, “Anything you need. Let me know. Get some rest.”

“I love you, so much.” JJ replied, choking up. “I’m sorry, my hormones are still fucked.”

Emily laughed quietly. “It’s okay. I love you too. So much.” The brunette echoed. 

Emily slept on the hospital couch that night, getting up to hand Grace to JJ every time she needed to eat, which she latched well, something they were both grateful for, or Emily changed a diaper. Emily knew that the family would have to revolve around the baby for a bit, but that was something they would all be okay with. They had help. The team was a phone call away, their family were in town for another week. All would be well, they just had to figure out this little one’s perks. 


	6. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I just started a new job and haven't even found the time to post what's already been written. In apology for not posting, and for this being a short chapter, I'll be posting two chapters tonight. Thank you to anyone who reads this! It's soooo appreciated!

JJ and Grace were kept at the hospital for two nights. JJ was sent home with some numbing spray to help the pain from her tear. Emily had taken her maternity leave as soon as JJ was set to be induced. She could only get two months off, opposed to JJ’s six. Two months was the longest amount of time Dave was okay with running the unit, two women down.

Emily held JJ hand and carried the car seat in the other as they walked in through the garage. Micheal and Maggie were the first to run the pair, followed by Besida and Henry, Elizabeth brought up the back, calling to be gentle with JJ. Emily greeted each kid, giving them a big hug and a kiss. 

“Okay, let’s all quietly go to the living room and play quietly so mommy can get some sleep.” Emily said.

The kids ran off, leaving JJ and Emily. “You’re good with all four?” JJ asked.

“Yes. If Grace is hungry, I’ll wake you, but right now, I want some time with the kids, and I think my mom wants time with the baby.” Emily said.

“Okay. Thank you.” JJ said, kissing Emily’s cheek as she went down the hallway, Besida following closely.

Emily carried the car seat to the living room, resting it softly on the hardwood floors. She unbuckled the baby and picked her up carefully, handing her off to the waiting Nana. Henry and Maggie joined Emily on the couch, each picking a side to cuddle into. Micheal stood before Emily, his thumb perched in his mouth, and his favorite blanket clutched in the same hand. This was how he posed before he asked for something, or after a meltdown.

“What’s wrong, Mikey?” Emily asked.

He popped his thumb out of his mouth. “Can I go nap with Mommy?” He asked.

Emily laughed, “Sure, bud. But be careful, okay?” 

Micheal nodded before running off to their room, his bare feet padding on the floors. Emily and the kids picked a movie to watch as Elizabeth fawned over the baby.

The evening was spent together. JJ came out for dinner time and stayed up to help with bedtime. After the kids were asleep and Elizabeth left for her hotel, Emily and JJ also got ready for bed. Grace cried to be fed right before they fell asleep, earning them a 2 hour break before she woke again. However, she woke every hour, in an alternating pattern. Diaper, feeding, diaper, feeding. It drove them crazy, waking up so frequently. But they made it through one night and tried but failed to function normally the next day. Emily’s eye was twitching from lack of sleep, and JJ couldn’t keep her eyes open for too long, resulting in a spilled cup of coffee on her hand. Thankfully, reinforcements arrived. Sandy and Daniel Jareau, their saving grace. Daniel played with and tended to the twins while Sandy kept watch of the baby. Henry was at kindergarten while preschool was already done for the year. Sandy sent the tired mothers to bed, which they gratefully accepted. Apparently, Grace was a better sleeper during the day, as Sandy only woke JJ up to feed the baby every three hours. Overall, the two women spent 4.5 hours napping, cuddled together. 

When both women woke up, still exhausted, they realized that Grace was going to be the worst about sleeping. Especially with three other kids to take care of.


	7. The First Outing

They had waited the recommended 7 weeks before taking Grace out. In that time, Gracie had gotten much better about sleep, and while Emily and JJ were still tired, Emily felt better about returning to work in the next week. Their first outing was because it was officially summer. School was out for Henry and having all three cooped up all day was not the most pleasant experience. Emily decided where to go. They headed out for lunch at an arcade. It was designed for kids, and offered food. There were typical games, and a large indoors jungle gym for the kids. They picked an indoor area so they didn’t have to fiddle with sunscreen. Plus, Emily and JJ quite enjoyed the place as well.

They arrived, taking a moment at the car for Emily to wrap Grace to her chest. JJ held a hand of each twin, while Emily held Henry’s. They got a private booth so JJ could breastfeed or pump freely. 

They all sat down, making the kids eat before playing. After that was done, Emily took the kids to play. The arcade and jungle room was loud, but thankfully, Grace was used to loud noises, the only real way to wake her was by making her cold, not they would dare to interrupt a moment of peace. With Grace strapped to her chest, Emily watched the kids play, even joining them in some games. 

Gracie woke up, her cry indicating hunger. “Henry, Mikey, Maggie.” Emily called their attention, all running towards her. “We have to go drop Gracie off with Mommy. But I promise to let you guys come back.”

All three weaved through kids and adults alike on the way back. JJ was sitting at the booth, enjoying the quiet. That didn’t stop her from brightening up at the sight of her kids.

“Is everything okay?” JJ asked.

“Peachy. Gracie is hungry though.” Emily said, unwrapping Grace just enough to pull her out. She squeaked at the sudden chill where she was pressed against Emily. 

“Oh, come here, lovey.” JJ cooed as she took the baby. Emily grabbed the blanket from the bag, tossing it to JJ so she could cover herself. Before Emily was about to take the kids back, JJ stopped her. “Em?” She asked, making Emily look at her questioningly. “Can I have some beer?”

Emily laughed, “Jennifer, you are a grown ass woman, you can have whatever you want.”

JJ rolled her eyes, “I know. But I mean, would you be okay with the kids if I did?”

“Yeah babe. I’ll be good. Plus, we have some breastmilk at the house. Get shit faced if you want. You deserve it.” Emily joked, earning a bright laugh from her wife.

“Okay, why don’t you just wait for her to be done. That way you don’t have to come back.” JJ offered.

Emily decided that was a better idea than having to round the kids back up in five minutes. When JJ was done feeding the infant, Emily took her, burping the baby as she led the kids back to the play area. She was watching as she burped the baby. Grace was better about being awake at this stage, and she decided she didn’t want to nap after seeing all the fun things around her. Emily held her so she could see around. Grace could also hold her head up better, though it still lulled around sometimes, giving JJ and Emily a few headbutts in the process. 

A man came and sat by Emily, eyeing the baby. “Which ones are yours?” He asked kindly.

“Well.. this one. Grace. Then those two, the twins Micheal and Maggie, and finally our oldest, Henry.” Emily said, pointing out each one as she introduced them. “You?”

“Oh, Naveja and Makeah.” He said, pointing to the two black girls playing together. There was a lull in conversation, “I saw you with your partner.” He started, causing Emily to tense visibly. “Oh, god, not in a bad way.” He corrected, seeing her reaction. “No, I’m married to a man. I just wanted to say how perfectly blended between you two your kids are.”

“Oh, thanks. Yeah, we got lucky. Her brother was our donor. We used my eggs for the embryos.” Emily explained.

“Wow, yeah. We just switched off which one of us was a donor. Naveja is Adam’s and Makeah is mine. Technically. But we never really define the difference.” He explained in response. “Oh, I’m Sean.”

“Emily.” The brunette beamed back. 

“How old is she?” Sean asked, referencing Grace.

“Seven weeks. This is her first outing.”

“Other three drive you up the wall?” He joked.

“Oh god, so much. Henry and Maggie are hell on wheels, which usually makes Micheal cry. And it just spirals from there. They just need to run off some energy.”

Sean laughed, “I know that feeling. Naveja is always picking on Makeah. It gets so crazy sometimes.”

Just as Emily was about to agree, Maggie fell off the jungle gym. Emily waited to see what response she would have. When Maggie, their toughest started screaming, Emily knew it was bad.

“Oh fuck.” Emily said, leaving Sean on the bench, running over to Maggie. “Micheal, Henry, come here.” Emily said, not wanting to let them out of her sight while she dealt with this. Henry and Micheal were there in an instant, also watching Maggie fall. Seeing his sister cry, Micheal started to wail. “Henry, listen to me. Go get Mommy. Do not talk to anyone, do not look at anyone on the way there. Just get her.” Henry nodded and ran off towards JJ. “Micheal, I need you to calm down and help Mama. Sit down so you can hold Gracie for me, okay?”

Though he was still crying, he nodded and followed instructions. Sitting down and accepting Grace into his lap.

“Maggie, baby, what hurts?” Emily asked.

“My arm!” She wailed out.

“Okay, let Mama see.” Maggie obeyed, scooting closer to Emily before holding her arm out. Emily knew by the angle she was holding it that Maggie broke her arm. It looked broken at or near the elbow. “Shit.” Emily said. “Okay, Mags. I’m going to move your arm around, but then I won’t touch it until we get to the hospital.”

That made Maggie cry harder. “I don’t want to go to the hospital.” She cried.  _ Well, she’s definitely mine _ . Emily thought.

JJ came shortly after. “What do you need me to do?” She asked.

“Unwrap the baby sling so I can use it after I set her arm.” Emily said.

JJ unwrapped it quickly before taking Gracie from Micheal. JJ and the three kids watched as Emily was about to set the arm.

“Emily!” Sean called behind her. Emily stopped and turned to look. “Let me set it, I'm a pediatric doctor.”

Emily stepped back, handing the sling to Sean. “Hey, can you tell me your name, sweetie?” Sean asked.

“Maggie.” She responded through tears.

“Hi, Maggie. I’m Sean. I have to help you with your arm. It’s going to hurt, but only for a second, and then I’ll be done. Okay? Can you be brave for me, Maggie?”

Maggie nodded, “I can be brave.” She whimpered.

Sean counted to three before moving the arm gently into a more natural position for the ride to the hospital. Maggie screamed, but bit it back some.

“Good job, Maggie. I’ll see you at the hospital.” Sean said.

“You will?” Emily asked.

“My hospital is the closest to here. I’ll have Adam stay with the girls and meet you there. I’ll call and let them know you’re coming. I’m the pediatric doctor on call, so I’d have to go in anyway.”

“Okay.” Emily said.

“JJ, can you get our stuff, pay, and take Gracie and Henry to help? I should have enough cash in my purse for you to just throw down.” Emily explained.

Emily carried Maggie Gently in one arm, making Micheal hold her free hand. She got to the car, thankful the keys were still in her pocket. She had Micheal go to his seat, before gently moving Maggie to hers. Buckling only one side so she didn’t have to move her arm again. She helped Micheal with his buckles, finishing when JJ and Henry got back. When everyone was buckled in, Emily pulled out, heading to the nearest hospital. 


	8. The First Broken Bone

Maggie cried for most of the car ride. Emily was internally panicking and driving like a madman. When they pulled into the ER parking lot, Emily got out and carried Maggie in. She went to the front desk, “Maggie and Emily Prentiss.” She said plainly.

“Oh, Dr. Kimmel called ahead for you. I’ll have you taken back. He should be here any minute.” The receptionist said.

Emily followed a nurse back to a small room where they got Maggie’s information: height, weight, age, and reason for visit. The nurse then took them to another room in the emergency department. 

“I’ll send the doctor in as soon as he arrives.” She said, Emily nodding in response.

A mere two minutes later, Sean walked in. “Hey, Maggie. How we doing?”

Maggie sniffled, “My arm hurts.”

“I know sweetie, we’ll get that all fixed up. Okay?” Maggie merely nodded. Sean turned his attention to Emily. “We’ll get some X-rays of the arm, just to see how bad it is. My guess is she fractured the radius, up near the joint. I want to make sure it’s not something that needs surgery before we set it.”

Emily nodded as Sean spoke. “What if she needs surgery?”

“I doubt that, but if so it’ll be a quick surgery. Now Maggie, want to go take a picture?” Maggie smiled and nodded. “Great. Hop up on the bed, and I’ll push you all the way to the picture room.”

“The bed moves?” She asked.

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone,” Sean said, leaning down to whisper loudly, “But sometimes me and my friends like to race with them.”

Maggie giggled and Sean pushed the bed out of the door, disappearing down the hall. As Emily waited in the room, JJ came in with the other kids. Gracie was in her car seat, Micheal and Henry holding hands to make a chain.

“What did the doctor say?” JJ asked. 

“He thinks it’s broken, but just took her back for X-rays.” Emily replied.

JJ sat on one of the chairs in the room, while Emily took up the other. “I called Garcia. She and Morgan are on their way for the kids.” JJ said.

“Oh, good. I didn’t want to have to have them all here for this.”

Henry sat on the floor near JJ, Gracie perched in her seat between her moms, and Micheal stood in front of Emily, his thumb in his mouth. “Mama?” He asked.

“What, buddy?” Emily replied.

“Can I sit with you?”

Emily smiled, “Of course. Mama always wants cuddles.” 

Micheal beamed and with Emily’s help, clambered onto her lap. They waited in the room for another 15 minutes before Sean wheeled Maggie back in, she was giggling and sucking happily on a sucker.

“Okay, Maggie. All I have to do is look at those pictures and I’ll be back to show you.” Sean said, tickling Maggie. He turned back to the family. “I’m Sean Kimmel.” He said to JJ for clarification. “I’ll get those X-rays and we’ll talk about what course of action to take.”

“Okay.” Emily and JJ replied in unison.

Sean left the room, leaving the family to be. Henry crawled up on the bed, reading a picture book off his tablet. 

Morgan and Garcia came before the X-rays were developed. “Oh, my sweet Magpie.” Penelope gushed at the hurt girl.

“Okay, we’ll just switch cars because all the car seats are in ours. There’s breastmilk in the fridge, we have a bottle heater, so just pour 4 ounces into the bottle and pop it in the heater. Also let the dog out when you get there. You know where everything is. Just keep them alive.” JJ told them while Emily handed them the keys. 

“We got it.” Morgan said, taking the keys and picking up Gracie’s car seat. “Come on boys. Hold Auntie P’s hand.” He said gently, both boys following orders.

With the kids gone, Sean came back with the X-rays, popping them into the large screen lit from behind the images. “So, a compound fracture of the radius. We’ll just set it and cast it and she’ll be good to go.” Sean explained. “I’ll have a nurse roll in the casting cart. Then we'll give Maggie a sedative to make this easier. And once that’s all done, I’ll give you a prescription for some strong liquid Tylenol. And then, you can go home.” 

“Great, thank you.” JJ said, standing to smooth back Maggie’s hair. 

The set process was hell. Even with Maggie under a mild sedative, she still screamed when Sean clicked the bone into place. Emily and JJ stood by their daughter, telling her how strong and brave she was. Sean was amazing though. 

“I know that hurt, Maggie. But, I have a special cast for very brave patients. Do you want to see?” 

Maggie nodded and used her good arm to wipe her nose. Sean pulled out a casting wrap that was pink with dinosaurs on it. “Wow, Mags. Dinosaurs. Do you want it?” Again Maggie nodded at her Mama’s question.

After Maggie’s arm was casted at a right angle, Sean sent the prescription to their pharmacy. Emily had called Morgan to bring their car back, as Morgan’s didn’t have a car seat. They traded cars again before heading to the pharmacy. Maggie fell asleep in the car, most likely from the sedative. JJ stayed in the car while Emily ran in to get the prescription. 

As soon as they were home, Emily carried Maggie up to her room. It was only 4 in the evening, so Emily decided to let her sleep before dinner. They relieved Penelope, letting her go home.

After the day they had, Emily just ordered Chinese takeout. She got Henry and Micheal chicken fried rice. Maggie got some lo mein. And Emily and JJ shared some rice and mongolian beef. The family split all the egg rolls. 

Maggie broke her right arm, and got frustrated trying to eat with her left. JJ was feeding Gracie as she ate. When Maggie threw her fork on the table, Emily and JJ just watched it clatter across the table before fall to the floor.

“Margaret.” Emily warned. “I know you’re frustrated, but that is no reason to throw all manners out the window. Go get your fork and put it in the sink. If you need help eating, ask for help.” Emily scolded.

Maggie put on one of her legendary pouts, but hopped down from her chair and did as she was told. 

Emily gave Maggie her dose of Tylenol before putting her to bed. She made Maggie lay down with her arm at an elevated angle to prevent swelling. After putting a hurting and cranky toddler to bed, Emily was ready for a drink. Maybe two. JJ decided to join her after feeding Gracie and putting her to bed in their room. Emily had wine, JJ beer. They sat in the living room, enjoying the rare quiet. Henry, who was allowed up later than his siblings, came down the stairs. His hair was messy from trying to sleep.

“What’s wrong?” JJ asked, opening her arm for Henry to sit by her.

“I can’t sleep.”

“Well, we figured that. Do you know why?” Emily inquired.

Henry shrugged. “I was really scared for Maggie.” He admitted quietly.

Emily and JJ smiled at each other. “Oh, honeybun. She’s okay.”

“I know. But it’s my fault she fell.” Henry admitted, eyes filling with tears.

“What do you mean?” 

“We were on the jungle gym. I climbed up ahead of her and tried to help her up, but her foot slipped and I didn’t hold on tight enough.”

“Oh, Henry. It’s okay. She’s okay now. Accidents happen.” JJ soothed, rubbing circles on his back.

“You’re not mad?”

“No, babe. We’re not mad. Why don’t we get you back to bed?” Emily offered. Henry nodded, and Emily picked him up, knowing he still thrives from physical contact. She carried him to bed, tucking him in his bed: the full sized bottom bunk. “Good night, sweet boy. Sleep tight.”

“Dream of bed bugs tonight.” Henry said, smiling at the reference to The Lion King.

Emily and JJ went to bed after that, though Gracie had some thoughts about them sleeping through the night.

  
  



	9. The First Time Since Grace

Emily was set to go back to work the next day, Grace was still not sleeping for more than 3.5 hours at a time, but it was better than their first few nights. Maggie’s pain was better, and she was back to her rambunctious self. 

There was one other thing putting stress on Emily and JJ’s relationship. They haven’t had sex since JJ was put on bed rest. That’s coming up on 5 months, and both women were feeling the stress of it. The doctor recommended JJ waiting 8 weeks, rather than six, because of her stitches. 

But JJ could wait no more. “Emily. I need you.” She said after Emily put Grace down for the night.

“What?” Emily asked absently.

“I need you.” JJ said again.

Emily noticed the tone this time. It was low, husky… sexy. Emily gulped, gently putting Grace in her bassinet.

“Put her in her room.” JJ said, stopping Emily’s movement. “We have a baby monitor for a reason.”

Emily nodded, carrying the sleeping baby to her own room, turning on the mobile for good measure. The brunette padded back to her room, nearly passing out at JJ. The blonde was posed on the bed, only wearing a black lace bra and panty set. “Fuck.” Emily growled. It’s been 5 months. Far too long for either to tease or wait for anything. Emily stripped down there, in the doorway of her room, before climbing on the bed.

JJ moved fluidly with Emily. It was a dance they had done many times before. JJ leaned back and Emily leaned on her. Emily kissed JJ deeply, their tongues immediately locked in a familiar dance. 

JJ was the first to moan. “Fuck, Emily. Do something.” 

Emily reattached her lips to JJ’s neck, nipping and biting to mark the blonde as hers. Her hands began to wander. First, tracing the curve of JJ’s full breasts, then following a path down teasing the waistband of JJ’s underwear, before tracing back up, pulling the cups off JJ’s bra down, not bothering to even unclasp it. Immediately, Emily’s lips were attached to JJ’s nipple, sucking gently on the sensitive bud. JJ arched up at the sensation, wrapping her legs around Emily’s hips in the process.

“No teasing.” JJ ordered, grabbing Emily’s hand and bringing it down to her desperate center. 

Emily chuckled but listened, pulling at JJ’s underwear, leaning back to pull them down long, toned legs. Emily took her own off, predicting JJ’s track of mind. The brunette leaned over her wife, attacking JJ’s lips while she brought her hand down between JJ’s legs. Emily grazed her long fingers over JJ’s center. JJ bucked up when Emily’s hand hit her clit. 

Emily smirked into their kiss, pulling her mouth away to pepper kisses on her neck and chest as she slowly started circling in on JJ’s bud of nerves. JJ writhed beneath her, trying to reach any stimulus she could. When Emily’s circling fingers reached the bud, JJ cried out, one hand grabbing Emily for purchase while the other snaked its way down Emily’s body. Emily was slow and deliberate, JJ was urgent and focused.

Emily halted for the briefest of moments as JJ quickly inserted 2 fingers, knowing Emily would be ready. Emily remembered her own task as an afterthought. Emily followed her wife’s lead. It was a race to see who could get the other off first. Emily inserted 1 finger, knowing all too well how sensitive JJ could be after giving birth. JJ let out a choked whimper, her rhythm faltering before picking back up with harder and faster thrusts.

Emily was taking another route. She was slow and steady, but crooking her finger in just the right place, and using her thumb to rub tight circles on JJ’s clit. In the end, it was Emily who won the race by mere seconds. JJ arched her back, her body stiffening as she came. JJ swiped her thumb across Emily’s swollen bud a few times in just the right way, sending Emily flying off the edge behind her in a mess of gasps and obscenities. 

Emily collapsed on the bed beside the blonde, pulling her finger out carefully, though JJ still twitched and whined at the loss. “I love you.” Emily muttered, pacing a sloppy kiss to JJ’s temple.

“Me too.” JJ muttered in reply, exhausted from the long day, and their extracurricular activities.

When Grace woke them up around midnight, Emily moved her back to the bassinet in their room. It was simply easier to take care of her when she was in their room, than down the hall. But, for their first time having sex since Grace, the night was amazing.


	10. The First Day Alone

Emily spent her first morning back at work tired out of her mind, and sitting through endless budget meetings all day. She ate a sad lunch of wilted salad and vending machine snacks in her office to finish filing paperwork. It was nearly 1 when she heard a commotion in the bullpen. Just as she reached her door to see what was happening, JJ was stomping up the steps to the catwalk. 

“Uh.. Jayje?” Emily asked.

JJ glared at her, marching right past her into the office. The blonde looked tired. She was wearing grey sweats, her sandals, a grey t-shirt, and her hair pulled into a messy bun. She grabbed the piles of cases off her wife’s desk, thrusting them and a pen in Emily’s hand before speaking. “You’re kids are trying to fucking kill me.” The blonde growled.

“What happened?”

“Gracelyn hasn’t stopped screaming since you left, Maggie’s arm is sore so she’s been a shithead all day, Micheal was throwing temper tantrums  **because** Maggie was a shit to him all day, and Henry got into the icecream while I was trying to deal with Grace, so he’s bouncing off the fucking walls. So, I’m going to take a fucking nap because I deserve it and if I don’t, one of our kids might die.” JJ finished the statement by slamming the door to Emily’s office.

After the door slammed in the brunette’s face, crying behind her started. “Mommy hates us!” Micheal wailed. 

Emily walked down the catwalk, trying desperately to come up with a solution. “This is so against the rules.” She muttered to herself as she greeted her children, which were posted between a very nervous Reid and a very confused Tara. 

“Micheal, stop crying. Mommy doesn’t hate you. She’s tired because you all were bad today.” She responded, not thinking. This only caused Micheal to cry harder.

Emily knew if she didn’t quiet them down, Strauss would hear and come ream her for her children being at the office. 

“Mikey. Come here.” Emily said softly, setting down the stack in her hands. She picked up the blonde boy, rubbing his back a few times before taking Gracie’s car seat and diaper bag in the hand that was rubbing Micheal. “Henry, Maggie, follow me.” She said softly.

Emily went to the conference room, kicking the door shut behind her kids. She sent Micheal and Grace down the bag falling lamely to the floor as well. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Emily said, only running out to grab her work before returning. “Be good. Mommy needs a nap and I need to work. Sit quietly. I’ll have Uncle Spence bring you something to do.” Emily said, sending a text to the resident genius to bring anything to entertain them. 

Emily then pulled the still fussing baby from her carseat, holding her close with one hand as she worked. Grace soothed almost as soon as Emily picked her up. Emily started up her work, baby in one arm while she worked. 

Spencer knocked lightly on the door before entering. “So, I found these coloring books, and I stole some toys from the soft room.” He said, holding up his prizes.

“Thank you.” Emily replied, standing to accept the toys. 

“Anything else I can do?” Spencer asked. 

“No, thanks though.”

Rossi was the next to come in. “Ciao, bella.” 

“Hey, Dave.” Emily answered, not peeling her eyes off the reports.

“Just came in to see the kids.” He said cautiously.

“I figured.”

Dave sat by the three oldest kids, listening to them as they talked quietly. Emily got some good work in, between the kids, and her coworkers coming in to see them, she didn’t expect to get much done. When Grace started to cry near the end of her day, she wasn’t surprised. She was also glad to see a bottle tucked in the insulated diaper bag. It was cold, but running it under some warm water should do the trick. She stood to leave but paused at the door. She didn’t feel comfortable leaving the other kids here, unsupervised. She huffed and opened the door. “Tara!” she called out, noticing the psychologist first.

Emily sent Tara off with the bottle, telling her to keep it under warm water until it reached person temperature. She thanked Tara when she returned with the now warm bottle. Emily fed Grace with one hand, supporting the baby in the crook of her arm and reaching her hand at an odd angle to hold the bottle. She stopped working to burp the baby properly, it wasn’t until Grace sent a warm stream of spit-up down Emily’s blazer that she called it a day.

She packed the now burped baby back into the car seat, put her own work in her shoulder bag, and gathered the three kids. She then went back to her office. JJ was strewn out on the uncomfortable couch, and Emily shook her gently to wake her.

“Come on, we’re going home.” Emily said quietly.

The kids were better once they got home. Emily let them watch TV while she made dinner. JJ was sitting on a bar stool at the island, quietly watching Emily throw something together. 

“So we need to talk about this.” Emily said quietly, stirring the veggies she was sauteing.

“Yeah.” JJ sighed.

“Maybe we can get Annie back early.” Emily offered. Annie was their regular nanny. They had found her after Henry was born. She was a college sophomore then. Now she was an Elementary teacher, working at Henry’s school. The schedule worked out well between school and daycare and Annie’s day job. 

“No, Em. It’s her summer. She’s young, and we already gave her the summer off.” 

“What are we going to do then, Jen?” Emily asked a bit too harshly. JJ looked away, sniffling. A sure sign of her crying. “JJ, babe. I’m sorry. We’re both tired, cranky. I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

JJ whipped back around, “I know, Emily. But I’m all fucked up from hormones and being so tired. And then to top it all off, these kids make me feel like a failure as a mother.”

Emily gaped, “Babe, you are the best mother I know. We will figure this out. Maybe we can look into a summer daycare program for Henry and the twins. Then you can just be with Grace for most of the day.”

“That sounds amazing. I think that would help a lot. I’m trying to find my way with Grace and I can’t while trying to meet every need of the others.” JJ admitted.

“Okay, we’ll figure something out.” Emily said, leaning over the counter to kiss JJ before finishing dinner.

That night, Emily found the perfect daycare for the kids. It was a branch of a popular daycare that was a summer camp. Each day the kids would have the opportunity to play outside all day, or visit different set ups. One was a blow up atrium, something Emily knew Henry would love. The attractions changed everyday, had a thorough vetting process, and were all held on the secure grounds of the daycare. When she showed it to JJ, they agreed it was perfect for their three rambunctious kids. The perfect opportunity for them to learn, play, and be kids. JJ getting a break was an added bonus. 


End file.
